callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flare
The Flare is a piece of equipment seen in Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare,and Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: WWII. Call of Duty 3 Flares are seen in the campaign several times. In the mission "The Crossroads", a flare is used to provide light in a darkened, collapsed building. In "The Mace", green flares are used to signal the approach of the advancing Canadian Army. Finally, in "Chambois", flares are used to mark targets for airstrikes. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Flares are seen several times in campaign. They are very blinding to players if they are using the Night Vision Goggles. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign Flares are seen in several levels, including "The Gulag", where Soap fires a red one from his M4A1, in "Second Sun" in which Russians and Foley use them, and "Whiskey Hotel", where James Ramirez and other Rangers use green flares at the end of the level. Multiplayer The Flare is used as a model for the Tactical Insertion. Green flares are for teammates, while red ones mark enemies. Gallery EpicSoapFlare.png|Soap firing a flare in "The Gulag". Call of dutymw2-like a baws.jpg|Flares seen in "Whiskey Hotel". Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign In the level "Operation 40", a flare is shot to give when Woods, Mason, and Bowman to zipline into the facility. In "Crash Site", the Viet Cong throw flares at the player after they get off the boat. In addition, some are seen in garbage cans near the beginning of the level. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign Flares are seen in the mission "Turbulence", where a flare is seen at the very end of the level. Sandman marks Delta Force's position with flares in "Bag and Drag". In addition, in "Stronghold", after Yuri and Price turn off the lights, flares are shortly later used by the Inner Circle. Multiplayer Flares are used for the Tactical Insertion, just like in Modern Warfare 2. Gallery Dungeon Karlstejn Castle MW3.png|Flares seen in "Stronghold". Tactical Insertion menu icon MW3.png|The Tactical Insertion. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The flare is seen in the level "Clearing Out", where flares are used to mark the Russian Fortification for the player, who is controlling an AC-130. Gallery Flare marking warehouse with armor Clearing out.PNG|The light is the flare. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign At the beginning of the level "Suffer With Me", a PDF soldier fires a Flare Pistol. Multiplayer The map Aftermath has a tunnel filled with numerous red flares. Gallery M8 Flare Pistol BOII.png|PDF soldier preparing to fire a flare. Call of Duty Online Campaign A pair of green flares are used by Rook at the end of "Crash Landing". Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign In campaign, the flares are briefly seen in the level "Struck Down", where Keegan picks one up when they are looking for Ajax, and holds it in the "Harries Technique" under his MP-443 Grach. Hesh is later on seen carrying one after Ajax dies. Multiplayer As in previous games, the flare is used as the model for the Tactical Insertion (Infected only). Extinction The Flare also appears as a throwable equipment in Extinction. It will attract the Cryptids (except Rhinos), causing them to gather around it, become distracted and not attack the players or the Laser Drill (most of the time). They also try to touch it and also growl at it but no sound will be made. The flare lasts 20 seconds. Friendly cryptids are also affected by the flare. The flare is most useful for accuracy challenges, as the Cryptids will be relatively still and easy to shoot. Gallery Flare Extinction CoDG.png Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Campaign Red flares are seen on the bridge near the end of the mission "Collapse", before the bridge's destruction. They have "Emergency Flare" written on them. Cormack uses a flare in the mission "Crash". Multiplayer In the map Instinct, a flare can be seen. There is also one by the C Flag in Domination on the map Atlas Gorge. Exo Survivial In the ending cutscene for Riot, a soldier lights a flare and throws it before the Zombies attack him. Call of Duty: Black Ops III In the story trailer, a man who throws a torch onto a structure is seen holding a flare. Jacob Hendricks uses a flare in "Hypocenter" inside the Coalesence Corporation abandoned headquarters. Call of Duty: WWII In the mission "Death Factory, A red flare targets Joseph Turner's squad, signaling the German artillery fire. Flare Death Factory WWII.png|Turner tells Red to escape the forest. Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty Online Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: WWII Tactical Equipment